Digimon Dusk: The Beginning of the Dark Knight
by ReverseSceptile
Summary: Virus's are beginning infecting Digimon across the Digital World. A new evil has arisen and threatens to infect to world with darkness. An unlikely Tamer has been given a power to stop the darkness, but will he be able to?


Digimon Twilight: The Beginning of the Dark Knights

**Guilmon: Nate! Your back!**

**Nate: Well Crimson old buddy, it's about time I made a Digimon fanfic.**

**Guilmon: Can I be in it!**

**Nate: Of Course! You're a great asset to my Dusk Team!**

**Impmon: What about me!**

**Nate: Of course!**

**Lunamon and BlackAgumon: Us too!**

**Nate: You're all in it! And many more!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on Digimon besides my Digimon Team. And for all the people who do own the franchise and laugh at me….one day.**

**Note: This is not based on the storyline of Digimon Dusk/Dawn. The only things based from the game are the locations, some characters, and ranks.**

**Chapter 1: The race between two great rivals! Lance and Raijo! **

It was a fair, brilliant day in the Digital World, a day for fun and relaxation with all its inhabitants. That was not the case for one kid, a light skinned boy who had very white hair and dark green eyes; for he had other plans for this day. He wore his usual attire; which consisted of a tight black shirt with short sleeves, long dark blue baggy pants with chains coming out of the pockets, sandals for his footwear, and a red headband on his forehead that had the rare Zero Unit placed upon it. He ran across DarkmoonCity without taking his eyes off the portal, breathing hard as he maneuvered through the people walking by.

"Hope I'm not too late." He said as he jumped onto the portal, sighing with relief for the moment. As the glowing yellow portal searched for his desired location the kid seemed to smile as he looked at his newly bought Digivice, the screen popping up with different Digimon. Soon he disappeared in a brilliant yellow flash, leaving nothing behind but bewildered people.

After what seemed hours another portal, glowing with a calm blue color, shined brightly with light as the kid from earlier appeared in it. He smiled happily as he stepped out, looking around at the large Dark Terminal that surrounded him. Up ahead he saw the three figures he would always remember, the ones that truly made him happy in the Digital World.

"Lance! I knew you'd show up!" said the soft and brightly happy voice of Lunamon, her bright golden eyes showing much comfort. Her companions, Impmon and BlackAgumon, had other plans for Lance. Suddenly Lance was slammed from the front by BlackAgumon, being knocked over as the tiny black dinosaur hugged him happily with tears.

"Oh master Lance! Me thought you never show up! Impmon kept saying you forgot about us and that you leave us!" BlackAgumon cried as he didn't let go of Lance, who was having trouble breathing with his friend crushing him.

"Is that so? It seems me and Impmon need to have a little talk again." Lance said with a smirk, making the grinning Impmon huff with anger towards him. As BlackAgumon let go of Lance, he stood up, smirking as he walked towards Impmon and motioned his hand to follow.

"So, Imp old buddy…what have I told you about doing that to Steel?" Lance asked with a stern look on his face, making Impmon look down.

"Sorry boss. But he makes it too easy. I mean, I know he was born with a smaller brain than most of his kind but…" Impmon began, only to be stopped by Lance's cold eyes. "What! It ain't my fault he was born like that. And besides! The guy loves me! We've been friends since our hatching and even then, he never stopped listening to me." Impmon argued, trying to find a way out of the conversation with his angered tamer.

"Look Imp. Steel is a good Digimon and he looks up to you a lot for some reason. Please try hard to stop misusing and tricking him. One day… this is going to go too far." Lance warned Impmon, who appeared unshaken by the warning as they returned back to their two waiting companions. As the three discussed past conversations, Lance checked his Digivice for anything out of the ordinary; only to be bumped into by someone.

"Hey watch it!" came the familiar and yet most annoying voice Lance had ever heard in his life.

"Why don't you watch yourself Raijo?" Lance said with a smirk to his rival and childhood friend. Raijo grinned as he looked at Lance and his Digimon, shaking his head with laughter.

"Come now Lance…you could be nicer to your superior." Raijo said as he motioned his hand with a wave, calling out the three figures behind him. From behind Raijo came out a small SnowAgumon, a fierce looking Tsukaimon, and a large, evil looking DoruGreymon. Lunamon seemed to cringe at the site of the Champion Digimon before her, slowly making her way behind Impmon. Unlike her, both Impmon and BlackAgumon seemed unaffected by their appearance; though the only reason for BlackAgumon being this way being because he didn't know what fear was.

"You think your better than me don't you Raijo? Well let's have a competition then? I was heading out to Chip Forest to get some new Digimon on my team. They say that there are very rare Digimon that live there now and I was gonna head out with my team. Let's have a race? Whoever comes back with the most Digimon in one hour wins the race." Lance said with a grin, making Raijo grin with happiness as well.

"Fine. Oh and…head start!" Raijo said as he and his team ran off into the portal before Lance knew it, leaving the shocked group behind. Lance growled with anger at his rival's annoyance and ran off towards the portal, calling back, "Let's go guys!" His team followed straight behind and no sooner got into the portal with their Tamer, the group all cheering happily.

"Too Chip Forest and new partners!" Lance said lastly, making everyone root happily as they disappeared.

**Hope you guys liked this! I might (not making any promises here) want a few OC's later on in the story. I don't know but this is my first Digimon Fanfic so review and read on!**


End file.
